Deep Enough
by chickenwriter
Summary: His love for her was never real. RupertxClarisse oneshot.


Enough

 _You looked good from a distance_

Her eyes lowered to look at her shoes when she saw him staring back. The prince, next in line for the throne, staring back at her.

Sure, she was an eligible bachelorette, but her bloodline wasn't exactly made of gold.

Genovian by birth, British by all other accounts.

This was when she came back; at age 17, her parents ready to get her married off and out of the house.

It was tradition for the prince to dance every year at his birthday ball.

He danced with every woman who was unattached. Everyone from the three year old princess to the 97 year old Duchess.

Clarisse smiled as he walked toward her. He was 6 feet tall, dark and handsome, just like all the fairy tales she read under the covers at night. All 21 years of him towered above her, and she took his hand.

 _You felt even better from underneath_

She trembled as he entered her, and he tried to steady her with his hands on her hips, in her hair…

He moaned, moving into her again and again, and she smiled when he looked at her. Her parents would be so proud that she was the pick of the prince. They had arranged everything.

She didn't want to marry him. She didn't want to be with him forever. But it felt good to have him make love to her as if she were the only woman in the world.

It had been a year since their dance. He knew he needed her to be 18 before he could announce their impending marriage. It would look terrible for him to be engaged to a peasant who was also a minor. But the arrangements had been made by both parents – he was to marry the Genovian born woman.

He'd lured her to his room when no one was looking, and now he watched her arch into him as he collapsed against her.

 _And you handled me so carefully_

He stroked her hair and apologized as he watched her tears fall. He didn't mean for her to be upset.

She confessed to him that she was unexperienced in these matters and he felt awful. He had assumed, since she was so willing to go with him, that she knew what was going to happen. Apparently, she had no idea, and had not been educated at all.

She apologized for being weepy, and he wrapped his arms around her.

 _There you went like an arrow_

 _I could have moved, I was still free_

They told her on her wedding day that she could walk away if she wanted. Her father's eyes shone as she refused. She had a duty to bring this honor to her family. She must become the queen of Genovia. The most that her bloodline had ever become was a teacher. They were proud of her, finally.

 _I just wanted to feel something_

All she wanted was the love of the Prince, and the approval of her family.

 _But you did not go deep enough_

But she quickly discovered his temper, and his need.

He was a passionate lover, but less of a man than she had imagined him to be. In courting her, he had been kind, but now he wanted nothing more than to show the world that Clarisse belonged to him.

 _The same mouth that shouts at the waitress_

 _Turns right around and lays one on me_

 _But only when you're sure they're watching_

In public he shouted at staff, and was rude to paparazzi. He yelled at journalists and chided his assistant when everyone was watching. Yet he always had a hand on Clarisse. He kissed her openly, and touched her inappropriately only when they were looking.

The touches were not for her. They were only for show.

 _You are your own California_

 _Splitting apart, hell underneath_

 _The ground opened and it almost killed me_

He was not married to her to love her. He was married to her because she looked lovely on his arm.

He was married to her because she possessed the potential for heirs.

He was married her to her because she let him push her against the wall and take her at any time of day.

When it was discovered that she was pregnant. He stopped touching her.

It was if she were tainted now.

Their child was born 2 months early, and Clarisse suffered great depression after her arrival.

Their child, Elizabeth, passed away at the age of 3 months. Her heart was too weak to function.

Clarisse wanted to die from the pain.

Rupert wanted nothing more than to get back to making sure the world knew that Clarisse belonged to him. As the country mourned the loss of the princess, Clarisse became pregnant again.

 _You did not go deep enough_

He did not love her. He did not love her. He did not love her.

She repeated the phrase to herself as if it were happening to someone else.

She went into labor one early morning, and Rupert sent her to the hospital alone.

 _Enough, I'm calling your bluff_

 _I've uncovered what you're made of_

For the cameras he acted as if this heir were the answer to everything that plagued the great nation, and he acted as if Clarisse were solely responsible for fixing everything.

He did not touch her for nine months.

When he decided she was ready again, he whispered "I love you" to her as he held her down to the bed and kissed her harshly.

 _And you called it love_

He lied to her that night, and every night for the next two years. Until it was discovered that she was pregnant again.

 _But you did not go deep enough_

Finally, as she held her third child in her arms, he began to whisper apologies to her.

My god, I am so sorry. He whispered like a helicopter, hovering above her, apologies raining down.

He realized how terrible he had been.

It was too late for her to forgive him.

 _You did not go deep enough_


End file.
